GOLDEN AGE MARVEL DC VERSE ARC 1 - KRYPTON CREATED THE X-MEN
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: In this Universe, the kryptonian radiation generated the mutants of Earth! See how!


Origin Arc 1 – June 1938

Chapter 1 – The beginning of the end of Krypton

In June 1938, on Krypton, a distant planet of Earth, a council was established:

We know, for sure, that the skruul will attack us – said Zod, a member of the council!

We don't know for sure! You tortured one of them! It's different!

And you think they would send a message to us, Jor-El? Your problem is that you play by the rules! In a war, there is no rule!

If there is no rule, there is no ideal to fight for!

You fight for your ideals, I fight for the survival of our species - said Zod!

Both had impact in the discussion and the council president said:

We will, like always, follow the midway, the one that is full of hope, but full of wisdom too! What is your proposal, Zod?

We have no weapons! All these years, we were ignored by the warrior empires: the skruul, the kree and the thanagarians, but now, for reasons that we don't know yet, they want to attack us! We need to defend ourselves! Let's bath ourselves in the yellow sun!

There was a commotion in the council:

The forbidden process? Are you insane – asked Jor-El – This process was discovered thousands of years ago! One of us was bathed in the rays of the yellow sun and became some kind of super man! He became a terrible threat to the universe! The green Lantern Corps was created to defeat him! Is too much power for one being!

Jor-El has a point – said Jul-Us!

His point is useless to us! Do you have a point of how we will defend ourselves from the skruul armada, Jor-El?

I am not a soldier!

No, you aren't! Then, let the soldiers decide! I tell you! That is our only way of surviving: becoming threats!

Surviving is so important to you, Zod?

Spare me of your spirituality, Jor-El! I am sure that your new born son wants to survive!

That was a good play! Jor-El son – Kal-El - was born in those days – June 1938 – Jor-El was a spirit so noble that would kept the principles even at the cost of his son's life? He hesitates! But, suddenly, he says:

And how we will do that? The yellow sun is millions of light years from here!

Finally, you are thinking, Jor-El! We need knowledge that just the super computer can bring to us!

Brainiac? Its you that are not thinking, Zod! Brainiac is the computer of Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, created by him to calculate how to destroy a race before his master can destroy a planet!

All so true! But we need the knowledge that not even we, with all our knowledge can have! The Super Man was generated thousands of years ago by accident! He landed on Earth in a exploration mission and discovered that it's sun gave him powers! We don't know how he did it, but, perhaps, Brainiac have even archives of that!

He only had archives of the planets that his master destroys! He keeps a city of the places to himself!

Irrelevant! We need it!

Jor-El looked at Zod! He couldn't believe that a man like that was part of the Council! Then, he looked to his comrades! They were seriously thinking in the proposal! Jul-Us looked at Jor-El and said:

Our spirituality dies when we are menaced to die, Jor-El!

Jor-El looks at them, at the smile of Zod, and says:

How we are going to contact Brainiac?

In this, we will have no difficult! We evolved a lot in terms of communication! If we develop our weapons as we develop our communications, we wouldn't be on this!

That was an attack on Jor-El! He developed the communication stuff, creating crystals' that could establish contact even with dead people or, as he called them, nega people! He understood that his creations would be used to the evil purposes of Zod! Zod smiles a little more and says:

Your creations serve at Krypton, at this council or to yourself?

Jor-El looks at him and speaks:

At the p-p-p-planet!

Good! Then, let's use it! Who approves?

All approved! At the end of that session, Jor-El knew:

"It's the end of Krypton!"

Chapter 2 - Krypton generates the x-men

What Jor-El didn't knew was that Earth had side effects of the mythological Super-Man either! He had sons and this sons were the first mutants on Earth! Now, they were at the number of hundreds and Nathaniel Richards was researching them! He got a kid that he was certain that was a mutant, a youngling named Charles Xavier! He got some of his blood and discovered:

His blood is different! Radioactive! I need to do more tests to determine the source of this!

Charles Xavier was young at the time, 13, but he, like Nathaniel, wanted to know who or what he was! He knew, by instinct, that Nathanael had no evil purpose! In fact, it was his telepathy that told him, but he didn't knew that at the time!

To do the tests, Nathanael needed more resources! He hesitated, but went to the government! They said:

\- We will invest no more in you! We are at war! Show us some results! And fast!  
Said Amanda Weller – director of a Research Division!  
He thought for awhile and said to himself:

\- I will test on my own!

He did it! With a bunch of scraps, he made a capsule that would bath Charles! He said to him:

\- I am desconfied that your mutation is caused by a certain kind of radiation that I discovered some years ago! I can bath you in that on that capsule!

\- But if you are wrong, I die – said Charles again using his power without knowing it!

Charles thought for awhile and said:

\- The worst thing that can happens to someone is doesn't know what you are and I don't! So, I agree!

The experiment was made!

The capsule absorbs the cosmic radiation that he kryptonian let on Earth a millennia ago! After being charged, the capsule would redirect the radiation to the kid! Nathaniel still hesitates and says:

Are you sure?

But now, the mind of Nathanael was not of himself! He pushed the button against his will! The impact was immediate! Nathanael though a terrible headache! He passed out!

He woke many hours later in the lab! Charles was taking care of him! He asked:

What happened?

The experiment was well succeeded! You were right! I am a mutant!

Nathanael looks amazed to Charles! He, again, invaded his head, because he never told him about the mutant name!

Chapter 3 – The super soldier serum

At the time, amanda Weller was focused in another experiment. A super soldier serum was being developed by her and Nathanael Richards didn't help her! He would never help to develop soldiers! The information of that discovery couldn't stay a secret! There were spies everywhere and a young spy called Johan Schmidt was eager to have the formula of the super soldier! He knew that could make him very popular with the Fuhrer:

"The dream of Fuhrer is create a super race! If I appear with this formula, I will be promoted!"

He was infiltrated at the division of Keller and, of course his name wasn't John Schimdt or even John Smith, a kind of Joe Doe, it was Steve Rogers! He waited patiently for his opportunity! No american believed that the germans already had a net of spies as big as to infiltrate in the US! But the americans weren't fools! They had their spies too! The major ones were the Parkers! A couple that was too in Germany and living in a strategic place where they could use their abilities to infiltrate to get info! They learned about the infiltration on the Division of Keller and sent a codified message to her in a letter! But they were discovered! The americans were not at war then and the germans were advanced in their preparatives to the war! They decode the message, discovered the identity of the Parkers and told them their options:

You will send another letter taking all the doubts of the mind of Amanda Weller or we kill you and send the photos of your bodies to your daughter!

They were talking about Natalia! They look at each other:

\- We can't do this!

\- We have to! They will kill our daughter! And we will be killed like the Waynes!  
Mary stays silent and Richard remembers her:

\- The Waynes were contacted to be spies of the germans on American soil! Thomas said no! In the next day, they were robbed, robbed of their lives!

Mary stays silent, but finally said:

\- But they did the right thing!

\- To who? You didn't see the face of their kid, Mary! I did! He was in shock! He still is! Catatonic! I can't let that happen to our daughter!

Mary stays silent! Richard rewrote the letter! After it was completely checked, the germans sent to Weller! She noticed something wrong about it, but didn't pay too much attention! John Schmidt remained in the team! Watchful, he combined all the data and sent to the germans! With it, the germans thought that they could generate the first super soldier! The Fuhrer himself was informed and passed the responsibility of the job to two doctors Erskine and Zola! Zola's eyes was brighten with the possibility of creating a super race, Erkine's don't! Zola suspected:

\- What is wrong?

\- You perceive everything, herr Zola!

\- I do!

Erskine answers:

\- I think this process will desfigurate any human!

\- What is a face compared to the power that he will get?

\- A face is nothing to you? It's with your face that you socialize!

\- Bah! Said Zola caring little to the destiny of the poor fellow that would be subjected to the project!

But Erskine spread the news that the super serum formula would desfigurate anyone! The Fuhrer didn't kill him because of his utility, but as soon as the first super soldier was made, he would be executed! Nevertheless, Johan Schmidt heard and phoned his superiors:

I know everything about this formula! I wanted it!

It can desfigurate you!

In exchange for a great power! I want it!

Hitler didn't care about the motivations of his men! He had one subject! That was all! Schmidt, alas, Steve Rogers, went back home! Weller was again suspicious but another letter of the Parkers calmed her for a time! Doctor Erskine tried to demove Schimidt from the idea, but useless! He was subjected!

He was put in a capsule similar to the one that Xavier was put, but it was very different! When the process begun, Schmidt begun to scream! The germans really didn't care! Led by Arnim Zola, another cruel human being, they let the skin on Schmidt's face falls and they saw the change on his body! Zola expressed a smile and said:

\- See, Erskine?

But Erskine wasn't there!

\- Guards! Go after Erskine! He knew that was going to happen and left for good! He is searching a way to stabilize the change! Go!

At that moment, Schmidt said, inside of the capsule:

\- It can be s-s-s-s-s-stabilized?

Zola looks at him, he was already with a red face! He answers:

\- Erskine thinks it can!

\- B-b-b-b-ut you didn't think I deserved the wait?

Zola faces him and says coldly:

\- I still don't think! Before, you were a Schmidt, nothing, now you are something!

\- What?

\- A Red Skull!

Chapter 4 – Shazam versus Wonder Woman and Aquaman

The germans knew the importance of getting Erskine! Erskine entered immediately in contact with the americans and they were helping him, but the Parkers begun to tell all his moves to the Germans! Nevertheless, Erskine begun to be protected by a very special agent: Nick Fury! For more agile that the Germans were, Nick and his protégée were always a foot faster! The Fuhrer lost the patience:

\- Send the god after them!

Goebbles hesitates and the Fuhrer says:

\- Your idiot! We need that doctor with us! He can't go to the americans! - Yes, my Fuhrer!

Then, at a clandestine port at Munich, a thunder was saw: Shazam! He knew that Erskine and Fury was there! He just didn't knew where but he had the wisdom of Solomon! Shazam was the alas of a powerful being that had the wisdom of Solomon, the strenght of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the thunders of Zeus, the invulnerability of Achilles and the speed of Mercury! He was the weapon x of the Germans! He calculated the odds and thought that, as always, destruction was the answer! He began a destruction! He had free pass to kill and destroy and used it! Finally, after deaths and mutilations, a fisher man asked them:

\- Why are you doing this?

\- I want the scientist!

The fisher looked at him and stays quiet! Adam knew that he knew where they were! A bolt felled in the poor man! He was dead!

\- Anyone wants to have this glorious death or wants to keep with your miserable lives?

The fishers went to him, they would tell! That's when a little boat leaves the port! He controls the weather and creates a storm, making a cyclone that made the boat spins in circles:

\- Give up, you cannot flee!

Fury didn't! He shot! The bullet only ricocheted at the skin of the god, but infuriated him! He attacked the soldier with a bolt, blinding his right eye for the moment and the left eye forever!

Erskine looked at Fury and said:

\- Your left eye!

\- I knew the risks when I took the job, doctor, now, let's go! The stupid god was blinded too! He can't use all the powers of the gods at once!

So, the boat where Fury and doctor Erskine were began to get a distance! Shazam finally perceived! He went after them! That's when the allies of the us government appeared! They rose of the sea:

\- Who are you? Asked Shazam!

\- Gods like you!

\- Not like me – said the Shazam attacking them with bolts! But the armors they were using took the brute of the impact! He stays perplexed, never saw someone taking one of his bolts. The man with wings at his feet says:

\- I am Arthur Curry Jr., alas, Namor of Atlantis, and this is Diana! You will not get the doctor!

So, it begun a great battle, Shazam tried to kill Diana Prince and Namor Curry Jr! That was enough for Nick Fury and doctor Erskine to escape! In the US soil, he would make an experiment that would create a super soldier!

Hitler was furious and said:

\- We need the god of Thunder!

\- But Shazam…

\- Shazam is a god of many things, we need the asgardian god of thunder! His power is greater!

\- But how we will convoke him?

\- Leave that to me! The contact and the control…


End file.
